Serenity
by Mikaila Railyn Avery
Summary: Maybe all they needed was to go back to where it all began. Last names changed so it's totaly legal yo!
1. Trailer

**Hey everyone, here's the trailer/description for my new fanfic "Serenity" coming up on Monday. Hopefully y'all like it and let me know what you think**

It's summer 2012 and after a public split with teen heart throb Justin McCann, Selena Russo is more than wanting to leave the spot light for a bit to avoid the constant questions surrounding their split. Not long after the split Selena's BFF/Former Flame Demi Torres surprises her with tickets to San Juan, Puerto Rico(where they filmed their movie Princess Protection Program) for her 20th birthday. After a little bit of coaxing Selena agrees to go and not long after the girls on jetting off to San Juan for two weeks of relaxation, Paparazzi free.

But what happens when old feelings start arising again? Will Selena finally be able to put her fears aside and see that who she truly belongs with has been there with her all along? Or will she run scared and she and Demi will have to start at square one all over again?

Find out in "Serenity" coming to fanfiction January 30th 2012!


	2. Of Break Ups and Plane Tickets

**Chapter 1: **

**Justin McCann and Selena Russo Split! ****(Posted July 12****th**** 2012)**

**Teen stars Selena Russo and her boyfriend of nearly**

**2 years Justin McCann have called it quits Just Jared can **

**confirm. The couple ended their near 2 year relationship **

**earlier last week and their reps say there are no hard feelings**

**between the two.**

"**Their break up was a mutual decision; they both agreed that it **

**was what was best for The two of them and they agreed that they**

**would remain friends." Selena's rep commented.**

**Justin and Selena began dating in late 2010 but didn't confirm their **

**relationship until early2011 when they were caught smooching at an **

**event.**

**Tell JJ are YOU sad to hear that "Jelena" is over?**

Selena closed the web page and let out a slightly frustrated groan. She knew very well that Justin's fans would start attacking her (if they hadn't started already) because she broke their beloved Justin's heart. But not like it would be anything new anyways, she read most of the tweets they sent her throughout their relationship and although Justin DID have those few fans of his who were supportive and happy of their relationship, and those fans were the ones she loved and respected, there were still those who would stop at nothing to send her endless amounts of hate and threats just because she was in a relationship with their idol/celebrity crush. It frustrated Selena some days to no end and even though she was now out of a relationship with the teen heart throb she knew the hate was only about to increase for the next while because of their break up. Before she let herself get too worked up over things Selena brushed it off and grabbed her baseball hat and a pair of sunglasses before heading to the front door and grabbing one of the many leashes hanging up at the front door as she threw on a pair of sneakers.

"Baylor, come here baby." Selena called out to her dog. Just split seconds later Selena could hear Baylor running down the hall to find her and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Wanna go for a walk Bay?" Selena cooed. The husky mix barked several times in response so Selena put Baylor's leash on him and after letting her mom and Brian know where she was off to she and Baylor headed out for some much needed fresh air. Selena had just finished putting her headphones in and selecting a song when about ten to thirteen guys appeared, their camera's snapping every picture they could get.

"Selena! Who was it that called things off?" one of the photographers called out.

"Selena did Justin cheat on you? Is that why you broke up?"

Selena is there someone else in the picture?"

The questions kept flying but Selena took deep breaths and ignoring them, knowing that if she said anything they would twist her words and use it against her in any way possible. Baylor was growling a bit once he noticed Selena tensing up as they walked but Selena just calmly scolded him and he stayed quiet. After about half an hour Selena had had enough and decided to start making her way back home, hopefully losing the growing amount of paparazzi before she made it home. About 3 blocks away from her house Selena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Using her free hand Selena reached into her pocket and saw it was a text message from Demi.

**From: Demi**

**Hey, you doing okay? I saw the Posts online :/**

Selena had kept the break up fairly quiet so no one would blow it out of proportion, only letting her family and her rep know. She felt bad about keeping it from Demi but at least she knew Demi would be there for her once word had got out.

**To: Demi**

**Yeah I'm fine, was just walking Baylor to clear my mind but those stupid jerkarazzi decided to join me too**

Selena jogged the rest of the way home and once she reached her front door she had gotten a reply from Demi.

**From: Demi**

**Haha, Jerkarazzi? I usually consider them stalkarazzi :P Hey, is it okay if I come over? I go an awesome early B-day present for you that'll cheer you up :)**

**To: Demi**

**Sure :) just head up to my room when you get here.**

"Mom, Brian, I'm home." Selena called out as she unclipped Baylor's leash. She heard her mother say hello and that dinner would be ready soon but by that time Selena had already made it most of the way up the stairs. When she got into her room Selena fell back on the bed she placed her headphones back into her ears and blasted the music and closed her eyes, finally getting a few moments to herself to just think about things without any interruptions. As Paramore's "Fences" blasted through her headphones she didn't hear her bedroom door open, revealing Demi who had an envelope in her hand.

"Sel?" Demi called out. She saw Selena lying on her bed with her headphones in but no answer came.

"Selena?" Demi repeated but the older girl still remained still with her eyes shut. With a sly smirk on her face Demi tip toed to the other side of Selena's bed and grabbed one of the free pillows from Selena's bed. Demi raised the pillow above Selena's face and just as Selena opened her eyes to check and see if Demi had gotten there she was greeted with a pillow falling on her face which she shrieked at before it landed on her face with a barely audible poof.

"Demi!" Selena shrieked causing the younger girl to laugh.

"Sorry, you were so zoned out I had to do it!" Demi replied, trying to get her laughing down to a minimal but failing miserably.

"You're such an ass." Selena accused playfully and Demi let her jaw hang open in mock shock.

"Did Selena Marie Russo just swear? Someone call PEOPLE Magazine this needs to make headlines!" Demi exclaimed and Selena just laughed and pulled Demi onto the bed.

"Okay, so what is this amazing early birthday present you have for me?" Selena asked as the two girls both sat up on Selena's bed. With a huge smile Demi handed Selena the envelope that was still in her hands and waited anxiously as Selena opened the envelope.

**To: My Favourite Dork Selenalenalena**

**From: Dem**

Selena only giggled as she read the back of the envelope before taking out the contents. It was a homemade card that Demi had put together on her computer, a picture of the two of them back in Puerto Rico while filming Princess Protection Program was on the front along with the words

**Don't you wish you could go back?** Written at the bottom of the photo. Selena was confused for a second until she opened the card and plane tickets fell onto the bed

**Happy Birthday Lena!**

Was all that was written inside.

"Dem..." Selena was rendered speechless as she picked up the tickets from her bed. They were scheduled to leave for San Juan on July 23rd, the day following Selena's 20th birthday.

"You like it?" Demi asked with a huge grin.

"I know what you're thinking, but I already talked to your mom, Brian and your publicist and they said it was okay." Demi assured her.

"They knew about it?" Selena asked. Usually she could tell when her parents were hiding something from her but obviously their acting skills had improved immensely.

"Of course, I had to make sure it fit both of our schedules." Demi replied.

"It'll be just you and me, no film crew, no parents and the best part it'll be paparazzi free."

"I highly doubt that last part." Selena said dryly.

"Must you doubt me Selena Marie? I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Demi informed her with a confident smile.

"Okay, so how long will we be gone?" Selena asked.

"Two weeks, I wanted to push for three but your parents and publicist said that would be too long for super star Selena to be gone. Plus after a while the press is going to start playing "Where's Waldo" and look for us." Demi said. Selena looked a little apprehensive. It was one thing to be able to promise no parents or film crew, those things were more than easy to avoid, but the promise of No paparazzi, especially over two weeks, was a huge promise to make.

"Come on Lena, remember how you were saying that you wanted to go back? And plus it's a great way to just get away and forget Hollywood for a bit, which I know you wanna do right now." Demi argued. It didn't take much for Selena to realize that there was no use arguing with Demi "never-lose" Lovato. Selena gave a sigh of defeat which only caused a Cheshire cat smile to come across Demi's face.

"Okay, I'll go." Selena agreed and Demi instantly squealed and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Thank you Lena!" Demi squealed with excitement.

"Shouldn't I be the one thanking you?" Selena laughed.

"You were the one who bought the tickets and all."

"Whatever you know what I mean, I know how much you worry about work and not having time for yourself but I promise this is gunna be so worth it." Demi promised her.

"I'm just interested in seeing how you plan to make this trip paparazzi free." Selena admitted.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Selenalenalena, I have everything planned out." Demi replied.

"Your only job is to come along, enjoy the trip and buy yourself lots of pretty things for your birthday."

With an amused laugh Selena agreed to let Demi be in charge of the trip planning, mostly because it seemed like Demi had a specific way she wanted the trip to go. It was about an hour later when Demi had to head home to do a few chores she left undone. Once Demi had left Selena was left by herself and as she thought more and more about the trip the more she became worried. She wasn't worried about work that much, Demi was right about her needing time away from work and just being able to kick back and relax, but she was more worried about being all by herself with Demi. Even though they had become best friends again despite the worst break up in history(or close enough to it) and not speaking to one another for nearly a year, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep her feelings hidden without some thing, or someone, else to focus on (cough cough Justin cough cough) and keep her in line. In the midst of her thoughts Selena heard her door squeak open and Baylor had managed to nudge the door open with his nose.

"Hey Bay." Selena cooed and Baylor wasted no time in jumping on the bed and lying by Selena. Selena began to pet Baylor's head and the Husky Mix looked up at Selena almost as if he knew something was on her mind.

"Bay, I'm not sure if this vacation with Demi is such a good Idea." Selena admitted.

"What if she's planned this whole thing thinking we're gunna get back together?"

Baylor only continued to look up at Selena, and she knew that he couldn't respond but it was better than not talking things out with at least someone. Usually she would call Taylor but she was probably in the midst of a show right now since her summer tour had only started the week before.

"Am I over thinking this?" Selena asked. Baylor let out a sigh and Selena took that as a yes.

"You're right, I just need to be happy and enjoy the trip when we go." Selena said as she continued to pet the Husky mix's head. About 2 hours later Selena was cuddled up under the sheets with Baylor watching "A Walk To Remember" still trying to get her mind off of Demi's present, but failing miserably.

Little did Selena know that this trip to San Juan, Puerto Rico would go much differently than either her or Demi even expected

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad to be back on FF writing a full on story instead of one shots haha :D I missed y'all and hope you enjoy this story :) Oh btw I only know the beginning, some of the middle and how this story is going to end so if any of you have suggestions feel free to give them. And to Love94 who was fangirling over this story, I don't think my writing's worthy of fangirling but thank you none the less, you kind of made my day :D. Okay enough of my rambling, pwetty pwease hit dat review button, cause it's my birfday :3 Just a fair warning the first 2 chaps may be slow but trust me it'll get alot better**


	3. We're On Our Way!

**Chapter 2: We're On Our Way!**

10 Days after Demi had given Selena her present was the day of Selena's 20th birthday and the night before she and Demi left for San Juan. Since she was leaving the next day (though no one knew about it besides the two girl's parents and their publicists) they just had a quiet backyard BBQ and invited all of Selena's closest friends. After about 4 hours everyone had cleared out from the Teefy/Gomez house and the only ones who were left were Selena, Demi (who was staying the night so their ride could pick them up together), Mandy and Brian.

"So care to explain how we're going to make it through LAX without anyone seeing us?" Selena asked as they got ready for bed.

"Well remember how I got you to bring your stuff over earlier?" Demi asked. Just before the party Demi asked Selena to drop off her suitcase at her place as part of her "paparazzi free" plan and Selena was confused to say the least but none the less made it there and back without any paparazzi catching her, so she and Demi were still safe with no one knowing about their trip.

"Yeah, why was that by the way?" Selena asked.

"Well my cousin Jessica is in town and she has her car with her so we put our stuff in her car and tomorrow she's picking us up and we'll be going through the back so no one will even know we're there until we're going through security where they won't even know where we're headed." Demi explained.

"But what if someone tips the press off?"

"I don't think it'll happen. It hasn't happened to me before at least." Demi replied.

"So I think we'll be good."

Selena gave her friend a disbelieving look but none the less took her word for it and went into the bathroom to get her pyjama's on. Even though she had the last week and a half to get the idea of heading off for two weeks wrapped around her head Selena still couldn't help but think that something was going to happen on this trip, and the worst part was she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. As she finished changing Selena put her thoughts to the back of her head and headed back to her room. When she opened her bedroom door Selena's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Demi had changed also while Selena was in the bathroom, and now she was in a plain white tank top and cheer style shorts, both which covered next to nothing, and her hair was up in a messy bun which added to her natural beauty (Selena always thought Demi looked best when she didn't get all that dolled up and just went with her natural look,).

"You okay there Sel?" Demi asked quickly noticing her friend's dear-in-the-headlights look on her face.

"Uh..yeah, I'm fine." Selena replied as soon as she was snapped out of her trance.

"I'm just a little tired"

"Okay, I'll be right back I'm just gunna go brush my teeth." Demi said before heading down to the bathroom. After her heart beat was back to normal Selena shut off the lights and crawled into her side of the bed and tried her best to fall asleep, but just as she was almost there Demi returned to the room.

"Sorry, Lena." Demi apologized once she realized Selena was trying to fall asleep. Demi crawled into bed and within minutes Demi was asleep but Selena still lay restless in bed, her mind too busy worrying about how this upcoming trip would go. After about 2 hours Selena headed out onto her balcony and get some fresh air. Surprisingly Baylor still remained on the bed with Demi(more often than not Baylor woke up whenever he noticed Selena was moving to get out of bed and would follow her wherever she went) so Selena was able to spend some time alone with her thoughts. As the cool summer air hit her face Selena felt herself beginning to feel a bit more relaxed. It was about an hour later when Selena heard Baylor jump off the bed and out onto the balcony with her.

"Hey Baby." Selena smiled at the dog.

"Come on, let's go back inside."

Selena made sure Baylor was inside and locked the balcony door behind her once she was back in her room and crawled back under her sheets, her worries about her and upcoming trip almost completely gone. When the next morning arrived the girls were awakened by Selena's alarm clock (aka the "Demi Alarm") ringing madly.

"Lenaaaa." Demi groaned.

"Turn it offfff."

Selena moved her hand around trying her best to blindly find her way to the alarm clock and finally after a few seconds she was successful.

"Finally." Demi sighed with relief as the noise stopped.

"Time to get up." Selena announced which only made Demi groan again.

"I don't wanna." Demi whined.

"Well it's that or we miss our flight, take your pick missy." Selena said as she pulled the blankets off herself and grabbed some clothes so she could head to the bathroom to get ready. Since they were going to be on a flight for quite a few hours Selena opted to wear knee length sweats and her Power Rangers T-Shirt (Though the shirt was upon Demi's request once she saw that Selena still had it.). After putting her hair up in a loose bun Selena headed back to the room where Demi was shuffling through her bag for her clothes to change into.

"Bathroom's free." Selena announced which caused Demi to jump a bit since she wasn't expecting Selena back so quickly.

"Okay, Jess just texted me and said she'd be here in about half an hour to get us." Demi said finally finding the shirt she was looking for. Demi changed in almost record time and the girls spent a few minutes making sure they had everything in their carry-ons before they heard a honk outside.

"Jessica's here." Demi said excitedly as she looked outside and saw her cousin's familiar Honda Accord pull up outside Selena's house. The two girls headed downstairs and Selena saw her mom and Brian waited by the door to say good bye.

"Have a good time girls." Mandy said giving each girl a hug and kissing Selena on the top of her head.

"We will, thanks for letting me steal her for a few weeks." Demi said as Selena got a final hug from Brian and after letting Selena say good bye to Baylor (which Demi couldn't really make fun of her for since she did the exact same thing with Oliver the day before.) the girls headed out to the car as quick as they could.

"Hey Jess, thanks so much for doing this." Demi said climbing into the back seat with Selena so it would be easier to fool the paparazzi into thinking that they weren't in the car.

"No prob, so where at the airport am I dropping you off?" Jessica asked.

"Um...well I called LAX yesterday and they said they could get us through security without anyone noticing us if we went through the back so around there, I can show you where it is." Demi said as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the LA streets.

"Lena, duck!" Demi exclaimed as she saw a few paparazzi just waiting on the streets. The girls ducked in time and were un-noticed by the paparazzi as they continued on their way. After a few seconds Jessica told the two girls it was clear and they were free to sit up

"You know, this was a lot easier the first time we went to Puerto Rico." Selena said straightening up in her seat. It was true the last time they had left for San Juan they didn't have to go to such lengths to not be noticed since their careers were really just getting started and they weren't all that familiar to the Disney Channel yet.

"I know but this is half the fun now." Demi replied. The girls made it to the airport without any paparazzi problems and when they arrived at LAX Demi directed Jessica towards the door where they could head in.

"Thanks again Jess, I owe you one." Demi said as Jessica helped Demi and Selena get their things from the trunk of her car.

"Not a problem, you guys have fun." Jessica replied giving each girl a hug before heading out. As the girls headed in they were met by a security guard who led them to an area where they could check in relatively un noticed. After they got their boarding passes and dropped off their bags they headed to security and hoped no one would really notice them, which actually seemed relatively easy since they were one of the first people in line to go through. A few people looked their way once they were done with security(which took a while because apparently a bobby pin decided it wanted to hide in Selena's jean pocket and it was an obvious threat to national security)**(happend to me on my way home last month, it sucked!)**ut the girls kept to themselves and went most of the way without being noticed.

"stupid bobby pin." Selena grumbled as they took a seat by their gate.

"Oh come on it added some entertainment to the day." Demi said trying to lighten the mood.

"And plus the look on your face when the machine went off was pretty hilarious."

"It was not!" Selena whined.

"Yes it was, your eyes were, like, bulging from your head." Demi laughed before mimicking Selena's previous facial expression which Selena couldn't help but laugh at.

"I hate you." Selena stated with a playful glare.

"Sure you do." Demi replied patting Selena's head.

"You go and believe that Sel."

"Attention passengers, this is a boarding announcement for flight 8789 destined to San Juan, Puerto Rico, all passengers traveling with small children or in need of extra assistance may begin boarding at this time..."

"Oh crap I forgot something." Demi said as she quickly pulled out her phone and opened Twitter and began writing a new tweet.

**ddtorres: Twitter break for the next 2 weeks...gunna miss you guys but I'll talk to you all again soon! **

After sending the tweet Demi threw her phone back into her purse and grabbed her tickets and ID for when they had to board. When the general boarding announcement was called the girls stood in line and while they waited Demi noticed Selena looking around seeing if there were any paparazzi around.

"Told you it'd be paparazzi free." Demi said with a smile.

"Don't get too cocky, we haven't even left yet." Selena reminded her as she handed the lady at the desk her ticket and passport. After getting the okay Selena waited for Demi just inside the doors and after Demi's ticket and ID was checked she caught up to Selena and the two girls took their seats in the plane.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard American Airlines flight 8979 to San Juan Puerto Rico. Our estimated travel time is 6 hours and 15 minutes and we will be arriving at 8:45pm local time..." the stewardess continued on for the next few minutes until all the safety instructions had been given and they were ready for take-off. Since she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, Selena waited till they were in the air before slowly falling asleep for a majority of the flight.

**Omg thank y'all for the awesome reviews :D it totally made my birthday getting that kind of response for the first chapter, and don't worry, it'll only get better. Again, this chapter seems kinda dry and slow but the next chapter will make things a bit better, a bit more walking down memory lane for the girls. Thanks again everyone and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. The Writing On The Wall

**Chapter 3: The Writing On The Wall**

Attention all passengers we are about to begin or decent into San Juan, Puerto Rico. If you could all please ensure your trays are in the locked and upright position in preparation for landing and also ensure your seatbelts are securely fastened. On behalf of American Airlines thank you for flying with us today and we hope you had a pleasant flight."

Selena was woken up by the flight attendants voice and very slowly her eyes fluttered open. As she became more alert she noticed that Demi was also asleep, her head resting comfortably on Selena's shoulder. Selena's stomach fluttered at the sight but she quickly gained her composure back before attempting to wake Demi up. As the wheels hit the tarmac Demi was bumped awake and quickly sprung to life as the plane made its way down the tarmac.

"Good Morning." Selena laughed noticing Demi's still groggy state. Demi wanted to reply but her brain didn't function all that well after only being awake for a few moments. Looking out the window Demi realized they had landed and after the plane had finally come to a stop the passengers were let off the plane and by then Demi had become fully awake.

"So is tonight just eating then relaxing?" Selena asked as they made their way down to baggage claim.

"Yeah, we can just order room service or something if you want." Demi replied. She hadn't planned anything extravagant for their first night in San Juan since they would be battling Jet lag for the first few days but the next day she had a few things planned that would still be fun yet relaxing. The girls picked up their luggage and quickly caught a cab to their hotel.

"Where to ladies?" the cab driver asked.

"Hilton Hotel please." Demi replied once she shut the door behind her. Selena tried her best to hide her smirk at the mention of the infamous Hilton Hotel where they etched their names into the wall of the staircase but her smile couldn't be hidden and Demi was quick to notice.

"What?" Demi asked, wanting to know what was going through her best friend's head.

"Oh, nothing." Selena insisted and the two girls sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the ride. The driver helped the girls with their luggage and Demi thanked him as she handed him the money and the girls headed inside.

"Hi, reservations for Liz Peterson." Demi told the receptionist. Selena looked at Demi questioningly but the younger girl just waved it off.

"What? Would you have rather me used something stupid like Batman or something?" Demi asked and Selena only laughed at the younger girl. The girls were given their room keys and thankfully it was on the 3rd floor just like last time. Though Demi had become more used to using Elevators since their previous trip the girls still gave their things to the bellhop and took the staircase so they could search for their names in the staircase.

"I think it's just over here." Demi said as they made their way up the flight of stairs. Sure enough there it was

**Demi+Selena=BFFs**

Carved into the wall of the staircase.

"Oh my god." Demi laughed as she pulled out her phone to take a picture.

"I still can't believe we actually did this." Selena said looking at the writing on the wall.

"What do you mean we? You got freaked out someone would catch us and left me here just after I finished writing my name." Demi replied. No one did catch them in the end but none the less goody two shoes Selena didn't want their parents finding out they defaced public property so she bolted not long after Demi began writing their names.

_Flashback-March 2008_

"_Come on Dem, someone's gunna catch us and we're gunna get in a lot of trouble." Selena warned her best friend as she continued to etch their names into the walls of the staircase._

"_Lena, relax. No one's gunna catch us, we'll be fine. Besides I'm almost done." Demi said as she began to write Selena's name._

"_How did you even get this idea anyways?" Selena asked._

" _I don't know, lots of people do it and since we come this way all the time it'll be a nice reminder?" Demi replied not really having a specific reason for carving her and Selena's names into the stairwell. _

"_Well before we get caught I'm heading back to the room." Selena said as she continued up the staircase._

"_It's not really "we" if you didn't do anything." Demi shot back before continuing her work. _

_End flashback._

"Come on, we still gotta get our luggage." Selena said and the girls ran up the rest of the stairs and as suspected the bellhop was waiting for the girls just outside their door.

"Thank you very much." Demi said with a million watt smile hoping to make it up to him for the long wait. After grabbing their luggage off their carousel Selena and Demi got into their room and threw their luggage on the spare bed (they knew right away that they were just going to share one bed and use the other to hold their things.)

"Okay, so wanna order room service now or in a bit?" Demi asked looking through her suitcase for something to change into.

"Um, how about now? I'm starving." Selena replied grabbing the menu off the table and looking it over.

"Okay, I'm just gunna change so just pick out what you want and I'll call down in a few." Demi said before heading into the bathroom to get changed.

"_If she's in those cheer shorts again I swear to god.."_ Selena thought to herself as she tried to concentrate on the menu choices rather than what Demi would possibly be wearing . Selena decided she just wanted some simple pizza and just after making her decision Demi emerged from the bathroom.

"_You have got to be freakin' kidding me!" _Selena mentally groaned. Demi was once again in her cheer shorts and the V-Neck shirt she decided to wear with them just made her cleavage very much noticeable.

"_And she thinks she has no boobs? I beg to differ." _

"You okay Lena?" Demi asked noticing Selena's spaced out look.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Um I think I just want pizza, they have, like, the best pizza here." Selena replied handing Demi the menu so she could pick out what she wanted.

"Okay. Wanna just order one for the both of us?" Demi asked. The girls ordered a pepperoni pizza and while they waited they started unpacking some of their things.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Selena asked as she started bringing her shampoo and conditioner into the bathroom.

"Well since we just got here I figured it just be easier to go slow with what we do so just chilling at the beach and maybe renting some skidoo's for a few hours." Demi replied.

"I was thinking Ocean Park Beach."

Ocean Park Beach was one of the girls favourite places in San Juan. It was a gorgeous beach with crystal clear water and a breath taking view of the sunset if you were fortunate enough to be there at the right time.

"Okay, what time did you wanna head out?" Selena asked.

"Well I don't wanna go too early so maybe, like, noon-ish?" Demi replied. She knew she and Selena would still be jet lagged for the first few days so sleeping in for a bit wouldn't be such a bad idea. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and thankfully it was room service bringing them their pizza.

"Sooo much better than I remember." Selena said with a slight moan as she took a huge bite of her slice of pizza.

"Sounds like it." Demi laughed as she watched her friend take yet another huge bite of her pizza.

"Well it is!" Selena argued, her mouth still full of pizza.

"Selena Marie you are such a lady." Demi commented teasingly and Selena stuck her tongue out at Demi once she swallowed her bite of pizza.

"Please, like you belching after downing a can of coke was any more lady like." Selena shot back.

"Hey, that was once and you dared me to do it." Demi reminded her. The girls continued the playful banter for a while until they realized it was almost pushing 2:30. Selena was the first to fall asleep just before three but Demi seemed to still feel wide awake. Once Demi was sure Selena was fully asleep she decided to go on her computer to kill some time. Since she had decided to take her twitter break she had no reason to check that and after a while youtube-ing video's lost its appeal. Remembering some old files she had on her computer she went to find the folder of things from her old computer and found a whole bunch of video's she and Selena had made for their vlog but they had never posted them. Looking through the file Demi contemplated watching a few of the video's and finally she clicked one in particular called "Demi&Selena-The Lost Vlog", a title that was just supposed to be a filler until they posted it but the girls never ended up putting it on youtube. Letting temptation get the best of her Demi clicked the video and almost instantly the video popped up along with an image of her and Selena at 15, almost 16 years old.

"_Hey guys it's Selena." Selena greeted._

"_And Demi!" Demi greeted with a bright smile. _

"_We just wanted to make you guys a quick video to let you know that Puerto Rico's going amazing, every day it's just amazing to know I'm here with such amazing people and being able to be here with my best friend just makes it a million times better." Selena said, making eye contact with Demi as she mentioned "best friend." _

"_Awe." Demi cooed as she lay her head on Selena's shoulder for a brief moment before sitting back up straight_

"_Yeah, it's going amazing. I absolutely love it here it's so gorgeous and shooting with the cast is always so much fun, especially when you're shooting with your best friend it doesn't really feel like work." Demi added, again making eye contact with Selena that almost lasted too long. _

"_So here's our hotel room, nothing all that special just all our junk spread across the spare bed." Selena said grabbing the computer and showing the camera her room._

"_Yeah, they tried to stick us in separate hotels but that didn't work, I just ended up over here." Demi added with a laugh._

"_Their plan to separate us lasted maybe a week then slowly but surely I was over here." _

"_It wasn't even a week, like maybe 3 days tops." Selena added_

"_Well either way their plan still failed." Demi replied. _

"_So yeah, we just thought we'd send this quick video since we finally got some down time and hopefully we'll have a lot more video's for you guys cause this place is just amazing and we really want to share it with you." Selena said_

"_So keep your eyes peeled for some new video's."_

"_You know, I've never really gotten that saying." Demi said._

"_What, 'Keep your eye's peeled'?" Selena asked._

"_Yeah, it sounds funny, like why would you peel your eyes? It's just weird." Demi said. The girls were silent for a few seconds before they started giggling and looked back at the webcam._

"_Anyways, so make sure you keep your eye's open for more video's and hopefully we'll talk to you soon." Selena said._

"_Bye!" both girls waved to the camera and gave their biggest smiles before ending the recording._

The video came to an end and it was near impossible to wipe the small smile off Demi's face. Watching that video brought back so many memories from the first time they were in San Juan and it only reminded her why they were back in the first place. To come back to the place where their friendship really grew, and for a time became so much more than just a friendship.

"Dem?" Demi heard Selena's groggy voice call out. Demi turned around and saw Selena looking over her way with her half-awake look on her face.

"Yeah Lena?" Demi replied. Selena looked at the clock and then back at Demi.

"Dem, it's almost four thirty come to bed, you need your sleep." Selena said and Demi just rolled her eyes as she closed the lid of her laptop.

"Fine, if you say so." Demi said and she crawled under the sheets next to Selena.

"Night Lena." Demi said burying her head into the pillow.

"Night Dem." Selena replied. After a few minutes of silence Demi felt Selena inch closer to her and finally buried her face into her neck. With a slight smile Demi fell asleep, hoping that this trip would turn out even better than she imagined.

**Hey everyone. so hopefully y'all enjoyed this chap and the lost Delena vlog that I tried my best to write haha, not sure how well I did but anyways, hope you enjoyed and don't worry the next chapter is gunna bring a lot of Delena goodness, and Selena acting like a complete teenage boy lmao.**

**R&R!**


	5. The Mind of Manlena

**Chapter 4: The Mind of "Manlena"**

_The hotel room door swung open with a slight force as Demi used the heel of her shoe to open the door, the rest of her too pre occupied to even think of turning around and opening the door the proper way. Even after struggling with putting in the card key for a few moments Demi refused to let her and Selena's lips part for even a second._

"_Bed...now." Selena managed to get out as she lead Demi to the free hotel bed, not once breaking their make out session that had easily been going since they got into the elevator a few minutes before. It was Selena's turn to use her heel on the door and after turning on the light the girls made fell onto the bed, Selena straddling Demi as they continued to kiss. Selena detached her lips from Demi's which made Demi let out a groan of protest but Demi soon moaned as Selena began nipping at neck in just the right spot._

"_Lena." Demi moaned in approval as Selena continued to nip at her neck._

"_Mhhmmm?" Selena purred taking her lips of Demi's neck and connecting her lips again. Selena was only answered with more moans as ran her tongue over Demi's bottom lip wanting entrance which Demi wasted no time giving her. Demi began to sit up in bed and once she and Selena were sitting up properly Demi ran her fingers over the hem of Selena's shirt, now deciding to claim dominance. As Selena's shirt inched its way up her body with Demi's aid Selena felt shivers run down her spine at the feel of Demi's fingers ghosting over the skin of her sides._

"_You're such a tease." Selena whimpered while Demi took her time removing Selena's shirt._

"_Well if I remember correctly that's what you loved about me." Demi purred into Selena's ear seductively, finally getting Selena's shirt off after way too much teasing (to Selena anyway).Giving Selena a taste of her own medicine Demi nipped at the sensitive flesh on Selena's neck, making the older girl let out a moan as Demi marked Selena as hers._

"_You're wearing way too much for my liking." Selena managed to get out so Demi took her lips off Selena's neck long enough for Selena to pull her shirt off of her._

"_Better?" Demi asked with a flirty smile._

"_Yep, but it's still too much." Selena replied now unbuttoning Demi's jeans and lowering them in one swift movement. Demi shimmied out of her jeans and not being able to control herself anymore Selena flipped Demi over so she was straddling her again. _

"_Hey, your clothes have to go too." Demi commanded as she began to slide Selena's pants down as well. Not soon after the rest of the girls clothes were gone and after Demi's bra was taken off Selena could tell the younger girl was feeling a little insecure. _

"_You're beautiful." Selena assured her as the older girl took in the image in front of her before connecting her lips with Demi's once more, nearly bruising them in the process._

"_Well so are you." Selena heard Demi whisper in a raspy voice that just got Selena even more worked up than the last 15 minute make out session did. Without warning Selena's fingers came in contact with Demi's wet center and instantly Demi let out a moan, which only grew louder once Selena began to play with her breasts, immediately hardening her nipples which she greedily took into her mouth one at a time._

"_More." Demi moaned as Selena continued her work, making Demi writhe under her. Two fingers plunged deep inside Demi only causing her to moan louder which Selena quickly silenced with her lips. Selena could tell Demi was ready to explode and as their lust-filled eyes meet, Selena slowly and tauntingly took out her fingers and opened Demi's legs, determined to finish the job right. _

"_God, lena." Demi couldn't even hold in her moans anymore as Selena began running her tongue through Demi's folds, driving the younger girl wild _

"_Mmmpphh Lena"_

"_Leenaa.."_

"Lena!"

"Huh?" Selena's vision was hazy for a moment before her eyes adjusted to the light of the room. Selena looked around and saw Demi standing at the foot of the bed.

"It's already 10:30 sleepy head." Demi replied, already dressed in denim shorts and a white off the shoulder shirt so they could head out.

"I've been trying to wake you up for, like, the last half hour."

"Oh, sorry." Selena said with a slight blush, her dream still crystal clear in her mind.

"I'm just gunna take a quick shower."

Grabbing some clothes Selena rushed into the bathroom and started a cold shower, something she desperately needed before she even thought of facing Demi again.

"_Okay, calm yourself Russo...It was only a dream." _Selena continued to repeat that mantra until she got out of the shower and changed into a pair of shorts and tank top over her bathing suit.

"Okay, I'm ready." Selena said tightening the ponytail she had put her hair in. after grabbing a towel and a pair of sunglasses the girls headed out and decided to walk over to Ocean Park Beach. As the girls walked Selena kept looking around making sure there were no paparazzi nearby.

"Sel, relax. I told you there's not going to be any paparazzi while we're here; we got here without them catching us so I doubt they'll even know we're here." Demi told her seeing how much Selena kept looking around in case there were photographers just waiting to give away their location. Selena visibly relaxed and finally put her worries behind her and decided to enjoy her time instead of worrying that someone was going to catch them. The fifteen minute walk was spent talking amongst themselves and Demi telling Selena a bit of their plan while they were there. When they arrived at the beach they quickly scanned around for a free space. Finally they found one close by and ran over to claim the spot before anyone else had a chance to claim it. They laid everything down and Demi quickly went to change out of her regular clothes so Selena stayed behind to watch their things. After setting things out Selena lay down and got comfortable as she waited for Demi to come back. It was a few minutes later when Selena caught a glimpse of the younger brunette making her way back over to her.

_Holy mother of hell...Am I dreaming again?_

Selena was so thankful she had sunglasses on because if she didn't Demi would be quick to notice her eyes bulging out of her head at the sight in front of her. Demi was wearing that same white bikini she had posted a picture of her wearing just over a year ago and it was quite obvious to Selena that the picture did absolutely no justice. Selena did her best to keep her drool at bay but as she continued to sneak glances at the girl the harder it became to contain her drool.

_Come on! You broke up with that hair flipping loser almost 3 weeks ago; you have to at least TRY to tap that fine piece of ass next to you!_

"You okay Selena?" Demi asked noticing Selena was spacing out on nothing In particular.

_No, I had a dream we had sexy times and it wasn't true, of course I'm not okay!_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Selena replied finally snapping out of her thoughts. Demi gave her a disbelieving look but let Selena be and lay down on her towel to relax. After about an hour or so of comfortable silence Demi spoke up.

"There's a Jet ski rental place just up the beach. Wanna go rip around the water for a little bit?"

"Sure. But no races, I've never driven one of those things before and I don't wanna break it." Selena replied. The girls got up and headed down the beach to the rental place and as Selena expected Demi got the fastest ones they had. The girls got their machines in the water and after showing Selena how to work the Jet Ski Demi headed out and started ripping around.

_You need to make a move soon idiot, a girl like her isn't going to be available for long. _

"You coming Lena?" Demi yelled out and that snapped Selena out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, just a sec." Selena replied hopping onto her Jet Ski and heading out to Demi. After making her way to where Demi was the girls started doing laps and crazy 8's around the water and it was about twenty minutes in when Demi was going too fast and lost control of her Jet Ski which sent her flying off.

"Demi!" Selena yelled in a panic as she watched Demi crash into the water. She was a fair distance behind Demi so she rushed over and got there just in time to see Demi emerge from the water, laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay?" Selena asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I've done that, like, a million times before." Demi replied hopping back onto her Jet Ski.

Damn,_ there goes my shot at saving her with mouth to mouth_

"Okay, just making sure." Selena said and after Demi got her Jet Ski to restart they continued riding around. After about an hour and a half Selena was getting tired and told Demi she was going to head back to shore. As she took that time to herself Selena tried her best to get her thoughts in order. Yes, she still had feelings for Demi; she'd be crazy if she didn't after everything they had been through since they met. But at the same time she knew what would happen if they got together and everyone found out. But at the same time that was the whole reason they didn't work out the first time, because Selena was scared about what people would think and Demi tried to get her to think otherwise but it was useless. Taking a deep breath Selena tried to clear her mind and relax but with the combination of confusing feelings and her mind in teenage boy mode pretty much it was near impossible to lay there and enjoy herself. It was about twenty minutes later when Selena heard a Jet Ski come fairly close to shore and she looked up knowing it was most likely Demi. Sure enough it was Demi and as Demi parked her Jet Ski she took off her life jacket and Selena had to contain her drool as she watched Demi take off her life jacket, the scene before her playing in her mind almost in slow motion.

_Am I starring in a remake of Bay Watch all of a sudden or..._

Selena let out an audible gulp as Demi threw her life jacket on the ground and came back to sit with Selena.

"Wanna head back to the hotel now?" Demi asked as she wrung her hair with her hands.

"Uh, sure. If you want to." Selena replied.

_You've sexually frustrated me enough today so I think that'd be best._

"You are you sure you're okay Sel? You seem a little off today." Demi asked her, noticing Selena's off behaviour all day

_I'm fine, I've just been dying to rip that bikini off you and have my way with you all day, no biggie._

"I'm fine Dem, I just didn't get enough sleep I guess." Selena assured her. Grabbing their stuff they returned the keys for the Jet Skis and their lifejackets before taking the walk back up to their hotel.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Selena asked. So far it only seemed like Demi was telling her things day by day because Demi loved to keep everyone guessing. With a sly smirk Demi only replied that Selena would see tomorrow.

_She's such a tease_

**Hey y'all, so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, not sure how the beginning turned out but hey, I took at stab at it lmao. And Hopefully Selena with the mind of a boy was entertaining, I know I was going a little stereo typical but again, I took at stab at it. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, I'm in the midst of school stuff right now so that might take over pretty quick, we'll have to see.**

**R&R!**


	6. Enough Running

**Chapter 5: Enough Running**

"You've got to be kidding me." Was all Selena said as she looked at the entrance of the building in front of them. After the day at the beach (and a cold shower on Selena's part the second they stepped in their hotel room) the girls for the night until the next morning when Demi hailed a cab and instead of telling him out loud where they were headed Demi handed him a google map she had printed out before they left and let him drive them with the directions. When they pulled up to their destination Selena was dumb founded when she realized they were at Adventures Zip Lining.

"What? It's fun!" Demi insisted.

"I went when we were in Costa Rica and It was a blast."

"You do realize this could kill us right?" Selena asked. It was obvious from the beginning that Demi was definitely the bigger risk taker of the two of them and that certainly hadn't changed over the last 13 years.

"Sel, it's not going to kill us, we'll be fine." Demi assured her but that did little to ease Selena's mind. As Selena looked Demi in the eyes Demi could see the apprehensiveness in the older girl and to ease Selena's mind Demi took Selena's hand in hers and they walked into the building and up to the front desk to get their equipment.

"Hey guys. I'm Jensen and I'll be your instructor today, along with the people at each run. Uh, we got a whole bunch of runs we can go down, we have the shorter ones for beginners who haven't been zip lining and obviously the longer and higher up ones for those who are more adventurous and have gone down a few times." Jensen explained showing the girls a map on the wall of the grounds that labelled all the runs from the small, easy ones to the longer and higher up ones.

"Which one do you want to try out Sel?" Demi asked looking over the map. Demi knew she could handle any of the runs(she was the only one out of the whole group that went in Costa Rica that tried every single run for the fun of it) so the only one she was worried about was Selena.

"Umm...how about one of the middle ones?" Selena suggested. She knew that Demi still wanted her adrenaline rush but at the same time she wanted to go slow, this was the first time she was going zip lining after all.

"Okay, then would you be open to trying the higher ones?" Demi asked, secretly hoping Selena would say yes.

"We'll see." Selena replied and Jensen led them up a trail that brought them up to the middle run.

" Okay who's going first?" Jensen asked and Selena just shot Demi a look that showed she wasn't going to go down alone.

"Um, could we go down at the same time?" Demi asked and her question was quickly answered once she saw that there were indeed two lines almost right beside each other.

"Okay, we're going to give you each a pushing start okay?" Jensen said once the girls were strapped in and harnessed properly. With an adrenaline induced smile Demi eagerly waited to start the run whereas Selena was extremely nervous and was just praying that she would survive the run. Without warning Jensen and the other helper gave both girls a running push, sending them sailing down the zip line. As Demi screeched and squealed in joy Selena screamed in terror for the first few seconds before she had calmed down a bit and finally took in the scenery around her. Soon, both Demi and Selena were shrieking and squealing the rest of the way down until they hit the end.

"What you think?" Demi asked as they got off the platform and began heading back up the trail.

" That was amazing!" Selena exclaimed, her eyes wide like a little kid who had just woken up on Christmas morning.

"Want to go again?" Demi asked.

"Sure." Selena replied and the girls ran back up to the run.

"We're racing this time." Selena said as they got hooked back up.

"You're so on." Demi said, her competitive nature taking over almost instantly.

"Okay. One...two...three...GO!"

With shrieks of laughter and shouts of "I'm going to win!" the girls made their way down the run again. Demi was the eventual winner (Selena pouted and said that Demi had the advantage since she had been Zip lining before and knew how to make herself go faster) and they had a few more races before they called it a day.

"That was really fun." Selena said with a smile as they returned their equipment after nearly 2 and a half hours of running through the zip lines.

"See I told you it would be." Demi told her.

"Was it really that scary?"

"Well yeah at first, but after that it was okay." Selena replied.

"Hey can you watch my phone while I run to the bathroom really quick?" Selena asked handing Demi her cell phone.

"Sure." Demi replied and after handing Demi her phone Selena left leaving Demi waiting for the next few minutes. Hearing a vibrating sound from the two cell phones Demi wasn't sure if it was hers or Selena's(they had both taken off the cases s it was near impossible to tell who's was who's without checking the phones) so she checked the vibrating phone and read the text.

**From: Justin**

**Hey Sel, look I feel really bad about how things ended between us. I'm not sure if you're up to it, but I want to give us another chance.**

Demi felt a rush of jealousy come over her as she read the words over and over again. Not completely sure what came over her Demi punched in Selena's code (Demi had changed it on her jokingly and apparently she hadn't bothered to change it.) and as she went into Selena's messages she went to the text from Justin and deleted it. She felt a little guilty for doing that to not only Justin but Selena too, but if that was the way she was going to get Selena then so be it.

"Ready to go?" Demi heard as she placed Selena's phone back with her own.

"Yep, I'll just get them to call a cab for us." Demi replied handing Selena back her phone before heading to the front desk and asking for a cab. It was a few more minutes before the taxi arrived so the girls waited patiently outside and soon they were on their way back to the hotel. When they arrived back at the Hilton a few minutes later the girls decided they were only going to relax for the night and watch a few movies. Selena was the first to hop into the shower when they got into their hotel room and finding no other way to kill time Demi went on her computer and starting writing some ideas down for a new song. Not long after turning on her computer a window popped up saying Dallas was trying to call her on Skype.

"Hey Dal." Demi said after hitting the answer button.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Dallas asked.

"Won over your woman yet?"

"Dallas, I'm not trying to win Selena over." Demi said with a slight eye roll.

"This trip is so both of us could just get away for a little bit."

"Oh please, you so planned that whole trip to win her over." Dallas said.

"You knew she had just broken up with Justin and it was the perfect opportunity to try and win her back."

While arguing with her sister Demi failed to realize that the shower had turned off and Selena had been able to hear the last little bit of their arguing.

"Okay,maybe that was my plan but I don't think it's going to happen." Demi replied.

"Why not? It's not like she's with anyone anymore." Dallas pointed out.

"Yeah, but Justin texted her today wanting to get back together." Demi replied.

"Well what did she say?" Dallas asked.

"Nothing...I deleted it before she could read it." Demi admitted.

"Demi!" Dallas exclaimed.

"What? I panicked." Demi admitted. A slight pang of anger swept over Selena but at the same time butterflies flew in her stomach knowing Demi was that concerned about losing her again to Justin.

"But still, you should've at least let her read the text and let her decide for herself." Dallas said.

"I thought you were on my side." Demi said, rubbing her temples in frustration.

"I am, believe me I'd much rather see you and her together, but deleting that text was a little bit much dont you think?" Dallas asked. Having enough of hearing Demi getting scolded by her older sister, Selena decided to leave the bathroom and make her presence known.

"I gotta go Dal, tell mom and them I'll call later." Demi said before closing her and Dallas' chat.

"You okay?" Selena asked, putting her best acting skills forward so Demi didn't see right through her.

"Yeah, Dallas is just being Dallas." Demi insisted as she closed the lid of her laptop.

"Wanna just order room service again for dinner?" Selena asked.

"Sure, sounds good." Demi replied with her best smile. After ordering room service Selena went out onto the balcony and punched in Justin's number, ready to reply to his earlier text that she never got to read. Selena weighed out her options as she thought of her reply. If she said no that meant she had a better chance of being with Demi, but if she agreed to give the relationship another chance that meant she would have that distraction again from her feelings for Demi. After a few minutes of debate Selena finally figured out her reply.

**Justin, I know you're sorry, and so am I, but I think being friends is what's best.**

After hitting send Selena actually felt a huge weight off her shoulders and she headed back inside where Demi was just getting their order from room service. Selena's phone vibrated a few minutes later with a reply from Justin, saying he understood and was glad that they could still at least be friends. With Justin's (more or less) blessing Selena knew what she had to do. She had been fighting and running her feelings for far too long and this time there was going to be no running or fighting.

This time, Selena Russo was going to get her girl.

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry this is up so late(and shorter than usual)! I had hoped to get this up earlier but as I predicted stupid school work got in the way. But hopefully the next update will be soon and school won't get in the way this time :)**

**Hope y'all enjoyed! R&R!**


	7. Confession Pt 1

**Chapter 6: Confession pt 1**

Though Selena knew that she finally wanted to tell Demi how she felt she knew she had to do it at just the right time. Demi still didn't know Selena had overheard her and Dallas' conversation so Selena planned to act like she didn't hear the conversation and continue on as normal while trying to figure out exactly how to tell Demi how she felt. It was just after they had reached their 5th day in Puerto Rico Selena had decided that she would tell her that day, because lord help her if she had to go through one more day with seeing Demi in a bikini while they were at the beach and not being able to do a single thing about it. They were heading to a club just a few blocks away and she had hoped that she would have an opportunity to say something while they were there or if she was lucky enough she'd get a chance before they left.

"Okay, so what time are we heading out tonight?" Selena asked as they walked around one of the malls in San Juan. Later that night the girls were going to head out to the Cantina Night club just a few blocks away from their hotel. Selena had been the one to suggest the outing and Demi was quick to agree once she found out dancing and music was involved.

"Probably 8:30,9ish, I don't want to go too early." Demi replied looking through the racks of dresses. Finally after searching the rack Demi found something that she really seemed to like.

"Hey, what do you think of this one?" Demi asked grabbing a little black dress that instantly showed that it would show off the wearer's curves perfectly.

"I like it." Selena replied with a smile.

"You should try it on."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Demi said handing Selena her purse to hold onto while she went into the change room. A few minutes later Demi emerged from the change room, and as Selena predicted the dress hugged her curves perfectly.

"What you think?" Demi asked.

_I think that dress would be better on the floor of our hotel room._

"It looks amazing." Selena replied.

"You should totally get it."

With Selena's approval Demi decided to get the dress and after helping Selena find a new outfit (simple skinny jeans, white tee and black vest) for their outing that night the girls made their way back to the hotel to make sure they had enough time to eat and get ready to go. Making their way through the lobby Selena caught a glimpse of the music room off to the side of the lobby, and as it always did when she passed that room since they got there one particular memory played back in her mind, one from when she and Demi were there filming Princess Protection Program and Demi had called her into the room saying she had something to tell her.

_Flashback-March 2008_

"_Hey, you wanted me to meet you here?" Selena asked opening the door to the hotel's music room .Demi, who had been preoccupied by the piano in the corner of the room, didn't hear Selena come in, jumped at the sound of the older girl's voice._

"_Umm..yeah. I wrote a new song earlier and I wanted to know what you thought of it." Demi replied, now full of nerves just thinking about how Selena was going to react to the song she had just finished writing. _

"_I kinda wrote it for me and you." Demi admitted, making Selena smile._

_**She was giving the world**_

_**So much that she couldn't see**_

_**And she needed someone **_

_**To show her who she could be**_

_**And she tried**_

_**To survive**_

_**Wearing her heart on her sleeve**_

_**And I needed you to believe**_

_**You had your dreams I had mine**_

_**You had your fears I was fine**_

_**You showed me what I couldn't find**_

_**When two different worlds collide **_

_**La da da da da**_

_By this point Selena was smiling ear to ear, which made most of Demi's nerves go away, and all she focused on was the song._

_**she was scared of it all**_

_**Watching from far away**_

_**She was given a role **_

_**Never knew just when to play**_

_**And she tried**_

_**To survive**_

_**Living her life on her own**_

_**Always afraid of the thrown**_

_**But you've given me strength to find hope**_

_**You had your dreams I had mine**_

_**You had your fears I was fine**_

_**You showed me what I couldn't find**_

_**When two different worlds collide**_

_**She was scared**_

_**Unprepared**_

_**Lost in the dark**_

_**Falling apart**_

_**I can survive**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Were gunna be alright**_

_**This is what happens when two worlds collide. **_

_**You had your dreams I had mine**_

_**You had your fears I was fine**_

_**You showed me what I couldn't find**_

_**When two different worlds collide**_

_**La da da da da**_

_**You had your dreams I had mine**_

_**You had your fears I was fine**_

_**You showed me what I couldn't find**_

_**When two different worlds collide**_

_**When two different worlds, collide**_

_There was a brief moment of silence as Demi stopped playing, both girls not really sure what to say._

"_What you think?" Demi asked_

"_I loved it!" Selena replied giving Demi a hug. Seeing this as her best opportunity, Demi took a quick breath and released Selena from their hug._

"_Sel...I need to tell you something._

_*End flashback*_

After playing Two Worlds Collide for her for the first time Demi asked Selena out, which Selena happily said yes to. Of course the relationship started out as a secret between the two since they weren't completely sure how their parents and friends would react but when the time came that they did tell them they were fully supportive and happy for them. But the happiness only lasted so long before work got in the way, forcing the girls apart more than they wanted to, and that put a huge strain on the girl's relationship which eventually led to their nasty breakup. The girls went to the hotel restaurant for dinner and after quickly finishing they raced back up to their room to get ready.

"Lena, can I use your straightener?" Demi asked from the bathroom.

"Sure. Wait..where's yours?" Selena asked.

"In my suitcase..." Demi replied.

"Why don't you just get it?" Selena asked playfully rolling her eyes.

"Cause yours is already in here." Demi replied, sticking her head out the bathroom door and offering Selena a huge smile. Selena just let out a laugh and continued getting herself ready to head out. Once Demi was done straightening her hair it was around 8:45, perfect timing for the girls to head out. Heading out into the streets of San Juan the girls talked amongst themselves as they made their way over to the Cantina, mostly talking about their memories of Puerto Rico or mentioning inside jokes to get the other laughing. The girls arrived at the Cantina just a little bit after nine and by then there were already quite a few people already crowding the dance floor.

"Come on Sel, let's go dance!" Demi said as a new song began to play.

"You go ahead; I'm just gunna grab an iced tea from the concession." Selena replied. Demi quickly nodded showing Selena that she heard her over the music and headed off to the dance floor.

**You're so hypnotizing**

**Could you be the devil?**

**Could you be an angel?**

**Your touch**

**Magnetizing**

**Physical imploding**

**Leaves my body glowing**

As Demi danced around happily a tall blonde girl came to join her on the dance floor. With a smile Demi joined the girl and the two began dancing through fits of giggles. Selena waited for her drink and saw the girl who had joined Demi since she had left.

_You idiot, that girls trying to hit on your woman!_

"Miss, your drink." The concession manager said, breaking Selena's concentration on Demi and the blonde long enough to grab her drink. Downing her iced tea as quickly as she could Selena finished her drink and made her way back to Demi and the un-known blonde, more than ready to fight for her woman.

**They say be afraid**

**You're not like the others**

**Futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

**You're from a whole other world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light**

"What's your name?" Demi asked the blonde over the loud music.

"Emily. Yours?" the girl asked.

"Uh..." Demi stammered. She wanted to tell the girl her real name but at the same time she knew that that could have a dangerous result, and she promised Selena a paparazzi free vacation which was a promise she intended to keep.

"Hey, who's this?" Selena asked, giving the girl across from her an ice cold glare.

"I'm Emily." Emily just barely managed to get out. Emily could feel the jealously radiating from Selena and decided that it would be best for her to leave.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your posion**

**Take me, t-t-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**You're-you're an alien**

**Your touch so far out**

**It's supernatural**

**Extra-terrestrial**

"I'm gunna go now..." Emily mumbled before quickly making her exit. Demi knew that there was something up with Selena, she could feel the vibes from her the second she came back from the concession. Not really thinking of a rational way to ask Demi just spit out her words before she even really thought of them.

"Lena, what the hell was that for?" Demi asked, noticing Selena's change in attitude once Emily came into the picture.

**Your so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your power**

**Stun me with your laser**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

**You're from a whole nother world**

**A different dimension**

**You opened my eyes**

**Now I'm ready to go lead me into the light**

As the girls eyes connected they became entranced in their own mind conversation, wondering who was going to make the first move. Finally Selena realized that this might be her only opportunity to show her feelings so without much thinking (if any at all) she was the first to step forward, connecting her lips with Demi's without any warning.

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your posion**

Their lips melded together almost instantly, fitting together as if they were two perfectly matching puzzle pieces the second they connected. Soon their lips were fighting in a battle of dominance, neither girl even aware that anyone else was there.

**Take me, t-t-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**You're-you're an alien**

**Your touch so far out**

As Selena broke the kiss her feeling of relief from finally expressing her feelings quickly turned to one of panic as she noticed the shocked look on Demi's face. What was she even thinking? She obviously heard Demi wrong while she was talking to Dallas, there was no way Demi could ever _like _like her, and it didn't even feel like she had tried to kiss back. Once her rational thinking had returned Selena knew what she had to do now, before things got worse.

**It's supernatural**

**Extra-terrestrial**

So she ran, barely acknowledging Demi calling out to her as she ran as fast as her feet could carry her out of the building.

**Hey y'all, sorry again, I just started a new job last week and that took command for a little bit and it probably will for the next month or so, but worry not, I get three days straight where I don't work at all so hopefully on one of those day's I'll be able to update :)**

**R&R! **


	8. Confession Pt 2

**Chapter 7: Confession pt 2**

The doors of the Cantina flew open as Selena continued to run, completely taken over by humiliation over what had just occurred back inside. How could she have been so stupid to let her feelings take over like that? She and Demi had promised to just be friends and she completely broke that promise, and quite possibly jeopardized their friendship in the process. Selena could hear Demi getting closer so she tried to quicken her pace but she could only go so fast without getting completely worn out.

"Selena!" Demi continued to yell as she tried her best to catch up to Selena. Even though Selena heard Demi calling her she kept running, hoping eventually Demi would give up trying to talk to her and she could keep running until she found a good rock to crawl under until they were due to leave. Selena knew the beach was close so maybe a good rock to crawl under would come up soon.

"Selena, stop!" Demi shouted and the forcefulness in her voice made Selena stop dead in her tracks. Selena may have stopped but that didn't mean she had to turn around and face the younger girl so she stood in place, not turning around or lifting her head up from the ground that suddenly became extremely fascinating.

"Finally!" Demi said in an exasperated tone, finally catching up with Selena who still refused to meet her eyes.

"Selena, what the hell was that about?" Demi asked, standing in front of Selena to better her chances of looking her in the eyes but Selena just looked down at the ground, still refusing to look Demi in the eyes after everything that had just happened.

"Selena?" Demi repeated, still waiting for Selena to say something. Finally Selena snapped and broke her silence.

"Look, I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to get jealous and be a bitch to Emily then kiss you." Selena exclaimed.

"Selena it..." Demi tried to say something but once again she was cut off by Selena.

"If you want we can just forget this ever happened and..."

"Selena Marie, would you please just calm down for a second?" Demi said and once again the forcefulness in Demi's voice stopped the older girl.

"I can forgive you for being a bitch to Emily, but what I'd like to know is why you kissed me." Demi said. Selena's eyes again drifted to the ground, not ready for the confession she knew she had to make. After a few moments of silence Demi had had enough, she wanted answers and she was determined to get them.

"Selena, you've been acting weird pretty much since the day we got here, and then tonight out of nowhere you kiss me. Can you please tell me what's going on?" Demi pleaded.

"I still like you okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Selena finally said, almost instantly feeling the weight off her shoulders at her confession almost a year in the making.

"I still like you and that's why I've been acting weird. I tried putting my feelings aside so I didn't push any boundaries and ruin or friendship but after a while I just couldn't do it anymore."

Demi was slightly taken aback but was willing to hear Selena's explanation.

"Why didn't you just talk to me about it?" Demi asked. Knowing Selena she knew there were probably numerous rants that were just waiting for the right trigger to get started so she decided to try and nudge her along so she could help Selena finally get things off her chest that had clearly been there a while.

"Because! After you came out of treatment we _both_ decided it would be best just to be friends, mostly because of the whole Justin thing, but even though I still had feelings for you I agreed and I used Justin as a distraction so I wasn't so concentrated on my feelings. It was working pretty well but then Justin and I decided it was best for the two of us to break up then you suggested this trip so I had to try even harder to hide my feelings but obviously that didn't work out very well." Selena said, barely catching her breath throughout her winded explanation.

"Selena, you don't have to feel guilty for still having feelings about us, I'm not going to lie, I still have feelings too, but I decided we'd just be friends because you and Justin had just started dating and I didn't want to get in the middle of it." Demi said.

"I mean, you looked so happy with him and after what I had put you through before we broke up, you deserved to finally be happy."

The girls were silent for a bit, taking a seat in the sand of the nearby beach where the only sound that could be heard was the sound of waves crashing on the shore.

"But...I wasn't happy." Selena admitted.

"I mean, yeah, Justin was sweet to me and treated me like a princess, but after a while the novelty just wore off."

"Then why did you stay with him?" Demi asked, genuinely curious now since Selena had failed to ever tell her this side of the story.

"Because, you were in Treatment and after we started talking again I knew my feelings for you would eventually come back a little, and since I was still upset over everything that had happened between us I didn't want the feelings back so I just concentrated on him once we started hanging out more and he asked me out. Then you came out of treatment and it got harder so I spent more time with him." Selena explained, finally happy to get things off her chest.

"After a while he could see that I still had feelings for you and asked me if I really knew who I wanted to be with. Since I couldn't answer him he suggested maybe ending things to give me a chance to figure things out."

"So have you figured things out?" Demi asked.

"I know I still have feelings for you, and quite honestly after how this trip's been going I'm hating the whole "let's just be friends" rule." Selena said with a slight laugh at the end.

"Well...who says that rule can't be broken?" Demi asked. Selena's head snapped up and she looked at the girl beside her.

"Selena, you've been honest with me and now it's time I do the same. One of the reason's I wanted to come back here with you was to try and get you back. I felt horrible about the way I treated you before we broke up and I wanted a second chance and I was hoping that maybe going on this trip would show you how sorry I was and you'd give me a second chance." Demi admitted.

"I know...I kind of heard you and Dallas the other day on Skype just after I got out of the shower." Selena confessed with a slight laugh.

"Stupid Dallas." Demi muttered under her breath.

"Hey, don't blame her." Selena gently scolded. Again, the girls were overcome by silence for a few moments before Selena finally decided to speak up.

"So, where does this leave us?" Selena asked, honestly confused about where she and Demi stood at the moment. Again the girls were caught up in yet another eye conversation and before either of them knew it their lips were once again melded together, but this kiss was much more sweet and meaningful than the last. It was a few seconds before either girl even considered breaking the kiss, only because air became an unwanted issue.

"I want to give us another chance. I know I screwed up majorly last time and tried to force you into going public too fast but I promise you that will never happen again." Demi replied. By now Selena had a face eating smile on her face that assured Demi that Selena was willing to give her a second chance.

"I sure hope not, because there's only a handful of people I'm willing to give second chances to and I'd hate for that to go to waste." Selena replied with a smile. Again the girl's lips met in another kiss and Selena was the first one to break the kiss, which Demi let out a slight whimper of protest to once their lips parted.

"But just so you know, that doesn't give you permission to not take me on a proper first date." Selena informed her with a sly smirk.

"I didn't think it did." Demi giggled

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I give you a first date to remember." Demi promised giving Selena a small peck on the lips. After about half an hour of sitting in the sand and letting a comfortable silence hover over them the girls got up and laced their fingers together before they started making their way back to the hotel. When they arrived back at the hotel it was almost pitch black outside and the lobby was almost dead (though that wasn't surprising since it was nearing midnight) and the girls quietly made their way back upstairs, their fingers still comfortably laced together like they had been since they left the beach. After taking the stairs up to their floor the girls headed to their room and fell asleep, Selena cuddled in Demi's embrace for the first time in far too long.

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry, I've been trying to update as quick as I can but between work and stupid writers block it's been hard to update steadily. Hopefully this chapter made you as a happy as 10 cuddly puppies or more and hopefully I can update soon :)**

**R&R!**


	9. AN

**Hey Guys, Mikaila here**

**I know you all were expecting a new chapter of "Serenity" but unfortunately for the next little bit I'm going to be taking a break from fanfiction.**

**You see, to say the least I've been having a lot going on in my life and right now things aren't going all that great(and thats putting it lightly) so I just need to take some time to myself to get things in my life back on track before I can concentrate on anything else.**

**I'm so sorry for this but I PROMISE I won't make you guys wait too long. You guys mean so much to me and I'd hate to dissapoint you all, especially with the incredible feed back this story is getting.**

**Love you all and thank you for understanding**

**MRA**


	10. A Second First Date

**Chapter 8: A Second First Date**

When Selena woke up early the next morning and found herself in Demi's warm embrace it took a few seconds for her to remember what had gone on the previous night. Their talk on the beach came back to her along with the walk back to the hotel which was filled with a comfortable silence until they reached their hotel room where they crawled into bed and after stealing a few kisses they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was like all her hopes, prayers and dreams from the last year had been answered all at once and there was literally nothing that could even make her remotely upset or bring her down in any way. She had Demi again, and that was all that really mattered at the moment. After a few minutes of watching the girl sleep(Quite adorably so as little snores came from the younger girl and her mouth moved as though she was talking in her sleep) Selena decided to try and get up to take a quick shower. As she began shifting around to get out of Demi's embrace she didn't notice Demi had woken up and as Selena attempted to get up she felt herself being pulled back into Demi's arms.

"nuh-uh." She heard Demi mumble, her eyes still shut hoping she could get a few more minutes of sleep while holding Selena in her arms.

"Stay here."

Selena couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips as she turned to face Demi.

"But I have go shower." Selena told her.

"I won't be that long I promise."

With a slight pout Demi let Selena out of her grasp and the older girl headed into the bathroom while Demi lay in bed, she too thinking about the events of the previous night. She still couldn't believe that Selena had agreed to give her a second chance. After everything that had happened between them she was sure that it would take a lot more to convince Selena but after everything was finally put on the table and they were honest with each other about their feelings everything just fell into place. Just after Selena had turned the shower on a few of Selena's words from the previous night had come back to her.

"_But just so you know, that doesn't give you permission to not take me on a proper first date"_

A light bulb went off in Demi's head and she rolled over to grab the phone and called the restaurant downstairs, making a reservation for later that night. As she hung up the phone the bathroom door opened revealing Selena in one of the hotel's complimentary bath robes.

"Better?" Demi asked.

"Yep." Selena replied making herself comfortable beside Demi on the bed, eventually lying beside her and giving Demi a peck on the lips.

"Good morning." Selena said with a smile once she broke the kiss.

"Good morning." Demi replied.

"You sleep okay?"

"Pretty good considering someone was snoring in my ear and mumbling in their sleep." Selena replied with a giggle.

"How about you?"

"Good...wait, what was I mumbling about?" Demi asked worriedly. Though it rarely happened, she knew she had let a few embarrassing things slip when she mumbled in her sleep, and sometimes it happened while others were around and awake to hear her.

"Don't worry; nothing too embarrassing." Selena replied with a smirk. A look of panic quickly spread across Demi's face, making Selena giggle.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Selena assured her.

"You're mean, you know that?" Demi said with a pout.

"But you love me." Selena informed her with a coy smile, and before Demi could say anything Selena connected their lips in a kiss. As the girls quickly lost track of the real world they failed to hear a tiny knock at the door. The door opened revealing the hotel maid who was (needless to say) caught off guard by the two girls. Selena was the first one to notice the flustered maid and she quickly tried to save her and Demi from their current embarrassment.

"uhh.. we um..." Selena tried to come up an excuse for their current position but came up short. She was still trying to stammer out her excuse when the maid decided to just back out of the room and close the door behind her before anyone could say a word.

"Scarring the maid...that wasn't exactly on the agenda." Demi said, trying her best not to laugh. But that was all forgotten a few moments later when both girls burst into hysterics.

"Okay, Okay, I need to hop into the shower if we're going to get some sight-seeing done before tonight." Demi said rolling to the side of the bed and standing up to head into the shower.

"What's happening tonight?" Selena asked.

"Our second first date; wear something sexy!" Demi called out closing the bathroom door behind her. Selena could only roll her eyes with an amused smirk on her face as she heard the shower start up. While Demi was in the shower Selena phoned room service and ordered breakfast for them, a stack of chocolate chip pancakes along with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"So where did you want to go today?" Demi asked as she and Selena sat down for breakfast. While planning out their trip Demi knew it was important to at least have a day or two to just let them choose what they wanted to do, and not have the day scheduled where they had to be somewhere at a specific time.

"We haven't done much shopping since we got here so maybe we could do that. I really wanna stop by that one little shop across from the grocery store." Selena replied.

"Okay, wanna head out after breakfast?" Demi asked.

"Sure, I want to get a new dress and maybe some shoes for tonight." Selena replied.

"Since I didn't really bring anything that would be date appropriate with me."

After the girls finished breakfast they headed out towards the nearby grocery store, where there were little shops and boutiques just across the road. When they had filmed Princess Protection Program Demi and Selena had spent a lot of time looking around and shopping at the store and even got to know the owner and clerks by name. As they entered the store they went straight towards the dress racks and started flipping through the dresses. After pulling a few dresses from the rack Selena and Demi went to the change rooms so Selena could try on dresses and Demi could help her choose one. The first dress she picked was a simple white dress, it was somewhat similar to her dress she wore at the 2009 teen choice awards but it definitely had a more casual vibe to it.

"What you think?" Selena asked stepping out of the dressing room in the first dress.

"Which opinion do you want? The best friend's version or the girlfriend's?" Demi replied.

"Both." Selena decided, hoping that she would get an idea of how the dress looked by the combination of opinions.

"Well from your best friend's point of view, you look amazing, from your girlfriend's point of view...wow."

Selena giggled and thanked Demi before heading back into the dressing room to try on another dress. As predicted Demi said the same thing about the next few dresses (because in Demi's opinion Selena could wear a burlap sack and still look sexy as hell.) but Selena still couldn't decide which dress she wanted to wear. So after choosing two of the dresses to buy she started looking at the tops and jeans. First, she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans along with a white V- neck shirt and a black vest. As she looked at herself in the mirror she had to admit she looked _hot._ With that Selena quickly changed back into her old clothes so Demi didn't see her outfit until they left later that night. As they continued to look around Selena found the perfect pair of suede boots to go with her outfit and Demi had also found quite a few things she could choose from to wear that night. After picking their final things the girls paid for their stuff and headed back to the hotel to drop off their stuff so they could walk around town for a little bit and do a bit more sight-seeing. As they walked around San Juan they pointed out old buildings that they had remembered from filming, stores and restaurants they frequented (some to the point of the owners saving them their own table) and of course places that held special "had to be there" moments for them.

"We should probably head back now; by the time we get back we'll probably have just enough time to get ready." Demi said after nearly two hours of walking around and the girls made their way back to the hotel. Twenty minutes later Selena was locked in the bathroom, fixing her hair and make-up to look just perfect for the night ahead. She opted to keep her hair down but curled her hair a bit more than usual to give it a little extra bounce, then put on some darker eye shadow and eye liner, and the perfect red lipstick that made her lips pop.

"Selll." Selena heard Demi whine from the other side of the door.

"Are you almost done?"

"Just a few more minutes miss whiney." Selena replied as she put the finishing touches to her outfit together. After giving herself the once over to make sure she was done, Selena opened the bathroom door.

"Final..." Demi was almost at a loss for words at the sight before her. Selena had gone with an almost rocker look with dark skinny jeans, a white V-Neck shirt and mini vest (which made her chest all that more noticeable) paired with brown suede boots and her hair and make-up suited her look extremely well. Needless to say she looked absolutely stunning.

"You like?" Selena asked somewhat seductively, her girlfriends gawking eyes not once leaving her.

"You could say that." Was all Demi could say.

"Well you don't clean up so bad yourself." Selena replied. Demi had decided to go with her favourite Helmut Lang Sugar Dress **(the one from her Milan M&G) **and opted to pair it off with one of her favourite pairs of Laboutin heels. Her hair, like Selena's, was left down in its natural curl but none the less looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Thanks. So shall we go?" Demi asked offering her arm out for Selena to take.

"Yes, we shall." Selena replied with the biggest smile her face would allow. With arms linked together the girls made their way down to the lobby and into the restaurant where they were quickly met by the waiter who showed them to their table. Thankfully the waiter had seated them somewhere fairly private where no one would be able to bother them and they were left by themselves to figure out what to order.

"So how do you think our parents are gunna take it?" Demi asked as she and Selena scanned their menus.

"Us being back together, I mean."

"I think they'll be happy. I mean they saw it coming the first time they probably knew something was up this time too." Selena replied. The first time the girls had tried dating, breaking it to their parents was the most nerve wracking part. But they were both relieved when both parents told them that they were 100% supportive of their relationship, and even admitted they had seen it coming for a while.

"That's true. I bet Dallas and Maddie probably had a bet going on or something about us getting back together. I wouldn't put it past them." Demi said with a slight eye roll.

"Are you girls ready to order?" the waiter came and asked. Demi gave her order to the waiter but Selena seemed to still be indecisive. She continued to scan the menu and Demi only watched her girlfriend in amusement as she tried to decide what to have, biting her lip in a way that Demi found absolutely adorable as she tried to make up her mind. Finally she decided on what she wanted and gave the waiter her order before he left to grab them their drinks. While they waited the girls talked about what their next step was as far as going public with their relationship. Demi knew very well that that was what had caused their downfall three years earlier (along with a few other things) and she didn't want to push Selena into going public too soon like she had tried to before.

"I think when the time is right we can go public. But I think for now we should just enjoy the fact it's something between us and not a million other people." Selena replied. She knew how bad it got when she and Justin went public before and it had put some strain on their relationship, and she didn't want that with her and Demi, especially with it being their second chance.

"I agree. Besides it'll be a nice little challenge to see how long it'll take for the press to find out." Demi added. After their drinks and food had arrived the girls spent the rest of their night talking and laughing (and playing footsie under the table). Almost too quickly the girls were finished dinner and the waiter had stopped by to take the girls plates and cups.

"Would you like to take a look at our dessert menu?" the waiter asked as he began to clear the girls table off.

"No, that's fine." Selena was quick to answer. Demi gave Selena a questioning look but Selena only looked at Demi with a suggestive look in her eyes.

"I think we have dessert figured out."

**Hey everyone, I'm back. I'm so sorry I made you guys wait so long but the good news is now you have an update lol. I just want to thank everyone who left me reviews and wished me well, everything isn't quite on track yet but it's definitely getting there. I love you guys so much and I hope you enjoyed this chap :)**


End file.
